


The Prankettes of Hogwarts

by Lila_Katelyn_Weasley1222 (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other, Quote: Mischief Managed (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lila_Katelyn_Weasley1222
Summary: Librielle Hamilton and Dream Poth get into trouble... Will they out-do the Weasley twins???
Relationships: Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley
Series: Harry Potter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631026
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Snape.

"HAMELTON!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?! an angry Snape strode up to me in the great hall. In front of everyone.

"What do you mean, professor?" I say 'innocently'.

"Why. Did. I. Wake. Up. In. A. Prom. Dress?" He snarls *loudly*. "Anytime I try to change, it turns into a prom dress."

"Dream helped, and I don't care about detention." I say.

"Hi!" Dream said in her fake innocent voice from Hufflepuff.

"Get up, both of you!"

We're walked down to Professor McGonagall's office and Snape explains. With Dream & I being Lenginamens, we see that McGonagall's **dying** inside.

"Detention for 3 months." Snape said while leaving "150 points from Gryffindor & Hufflepuff."

We are left with McGonagall.

"40 points each," McGonagall said after a while. "to Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff for outstanding transfiguration."


	2. Requests:

Requests are open! If you'd like to have someone pranked, or you featured, email me, (Lila.RenSolo@gmail.com) or comment character (s) for me to prank...


	3. The Pranksters Get Pranked By The Prankettes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, Freddie we got-"  
> "Pranked by the prankettes."

"Come on, Dream. Let's figure out what the Weasel twin's plan for a prank is." I say.

"no."

"Y?"

"Cause I'm dead."

"Bye."

I walk to the great hall only to see...

...Fred & George. What a waste of space.

"Okay, so we're going to throw glitter on the prankettes when they walk through the great hall entrance," Fred said.

"Right you are, Freddie."

I sprint back to the Hufflepuff common room.

"DREAM! They're going to cover us in glitter. We-" I start.

"-just need to reverse the prank onto them." Dream finished, bored.

After a LOT of planning, we figured it out.

*AT DINNER*

I'm sitting with Dream at the Ravenclaw table and the Weasel twins walked in and sat at the end of the table, near us.

"Wotcher." Dream says. The code word for "GO!"

I flick my wand under the table, and a huge mass of slimy glitter fell on them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Run." I yell the hall now silent.

We run for our lives, and on my way out, we hear;

"Well, Freddie we got-"

"Pranked by the prankettes."


	4. Parody by: Libi and Dream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song "Prom Dress" by mxmtoons but re-written by the Prankettes.

( **They are saying the same lyrics)**

I'm nearing the end of my first year

I feel like I've been gaining, too many detentions.

Everyone seemed to say the pranks are great

But did I miss out, were they a huge mistake?

I can't help the fact I like to plan alone,

It might sound kinda bad, but that's just what I seem to know

I tend to set-up things usually by myself

And I can't ever seem to try and ask for help.

I'm sitting here, Snape is in a prom dress

I'd be the prank queen if pranking was a contest

Makeup is running down, laughter is all around

How did I get here? I need to know.

I guess I maybe had a couple of extra lessons.

Thought I'd getaway, but no I didn't

I guess I thought the prank was gonna be fun

But now I'm laughing really hard and all I wanna do is more.

I keep collections of pranks upon my wall

To try and keep myself to reliving it all.

Affecting others is the last thing I would do,

I keep to myself all though I want to do more.

I hold so many small regrets

And the consequences inside my head

Some self-control it couldn't hurt me

My personality's often misread.

I'm sitting here, Snape is in a prom dress

I'd be the prank queen if pranking was a contest

Makeup is running down, laughter is all around

How did I get here I need to know

I guess I maybe had a couple of extra lessons.

Thought I'd getaway, but no I didn't

I guess I thought that prank was gonna be fun

But now I'm laughing really hard and all I wanna do is more.

All I wanna do is more

All I wanna do is more

All I wanna do is more

I'm sitting here, Snape is in a prom dress

I'd be the prank queen if pranking was a contest

Makeup is running down, laughter is all around

How did I get here I need to know

I guess I maybe had a couple of extra lessons.

Thought I'd getaway, but no I didn't

I guess I thought that prank was gonna be fun

But now I'm laughing really hard and all I wanna do is more.

All I wanna do is more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. I can't believe I wrote this...


End file.
